The present invention relates generally to safety sockets for plugs. More particularly, the present invention relates to wall sockets which are served as safeguards for power source outlets and are ready for receiving plugs.
A similar type of safe socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,258 to Hu. In Hu '258, the safety socket primarily comprises a stationary hood, a slidable board and a stationary socket body. Since the slidable board is covered by the stationary hood, a groove has to be provided on a side of the socket so that an extension, or a handle, of the slidable board can be employed by the user to align the pair of hot slots on the slidable board with both the pair of hot slots on the stationary hood and the pair of hot slots on the stationary socket body. Moreover, to use this kind of socket, the user has to pull the slidable board with one hand and simultaneously insert the plug with the other hand.
To improve the type of safety socket described above, the present invention employs innovations which do not require the addition of elements like the stationary hood and the stationary body as in Hu '258 and which has simplified the design of the slidable board. Further with the exposure of the pair of hot slots on the slidable plate according to the present invention, only one hand is required by the user to operate the safety socket of the present invention.